Dragonfly di Danii Flame
by voldyepotty
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter TRAMA: Draco vive nel mondo dei babbani e possiede un negozio di tatuaggi. Non ha avuto alcun contatto con il mondo magico sin dalla guerra. Aveva pianificato di continuare in quel modo. Fino a che un giorno, ebbe alcuni visitatori inaspettati. DRACO/HARRY POV Draco


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"Disclaimer: I personaggi di questa storia sono stati creati da JK Rowling mentre la trama è stata creata da Danii Flame. Non ha nessuno scopo di lucro. Non ho nessun diritto su personaggi e / La traduzione è stata autorizzata dall'autrice attraverso questo messaggio:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"Hey,br / I can't tell you how amazing you made me feel. span lang="EN-US"You haven't bothered me at all! I don't mind in the slightest, as long as you credit me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"strongTITOLO: /strongDragonflybr / strongAUTORE:/strong Danii Flame (link del a title="Danii Flame" href=" u/1069306/" target="_blank"profilo su questo sito/a e su a title="Danii Flame" href=" " target="_blank"tumblr/a)br / strongRAITING: /strongM (Arancione)br / strongPERSONAGGI: /strongDraco Malfoy, Harry Potterbr / strongTRAMA: /strongDraco vive nel mondo dei babbani e possiede un negozio di tatuaggi. Non ha avuto alcun contatto con il mondo magico sin dalla guerra. Aveva pianificato di continuare in quel modo. Fino a che un giorno, ebbe alcuni visitatori inaspettati. DRACOHARRY. POV Draco/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 16pt;"DRAGONFLY/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"Gestisco un rispettabile negozio di tatuaggi nel mondo dei babbani. Vedete, dopo il diploma e la guerra, non ho visto ragioni per restare. Me ne sono andato ed ho trovato un posto dove sistemarmi, fiduciosamente dove nessuno del mando magico mi trovasse. Canada. Gran bel posto, / Ad ogni modo, dopo aver trovato una bella casa, ho deciso di andare in un college babbano. Mi sono specializzato in chimica. Ero una frana in matematica. Dopo il college mi sono fatto il mio primo / Entrando nel negozio, mi sono guardato intorno meravigliato. Era peccaminoso. Sapevo dove volevo il tatuaggio, sulla spalla sinistra, semplicemente non sapevo ancora cosa. Avvicinandomi al bancone, vidi un libro con dei disegni. Interessato, lo sfogliai fino a quando uno non attirò la mia / Era una libellula blu. Il modo in cui era posizionata la faceva sembrare sul punto di volare fuori dalla pagina. Era leggermente inclinata alla sua sinistra, sembrava stesse schivando le gocce di pioggia. Sotto c'era una goccia d'acqua che colpiva una superficie. Era un po' femminile, ma il mio cuore aveva deciso che era quello che / L'uomo dietro al bancone mi chiese se avevo trovato quello che volevo, la sua voce marcata da un accento Irlandese. Mi ricordava del folletto irlandese di Grifondoro, Seamus. Annuisco, indico la libellula. Lui annuisce, gli occhi socchiusi per la / "Questo non è mai stato scelto prima d'ora. Spero solo di riuscire a farlo." Oh, non avevo alcun dubbio che ce la / Più tardi, uscii da quello studio con un sorriso sulla faccia. Quando arrivai a casa, curai la pelle dove c'era il tatuaggio. Guardandolo nello specchio a figura intera sorrisi. Era bellissimo. Lo amavo. Aveva solo bisogno di un tocco di magia. Lo toccai con la mia bacchetta, iniziò a muoversi. Le ali sbattevano, la pioggia cadeva. Era il tatuaggio / Decisi allora che avrei voluto fare il / Sono passati circa quattro anni da allora. Adesso ho venticinque anni, e amo il mio lavoro. È una grandissima soddisfazione sapere che le opere d'arte che faccio sulla pelle della gente li rende felici. E neanche una volta ho visto, o sentito, di qualcuno dal Mondo / Beh, quello era fino a qualche mese fa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemDragonfly/em/strong /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"br / Sentivo il marcato accento inglese dalla stanza sul retro dove stavo preparando gli aghi e i colori. Dal momento che potevo dire che stavano discutendo su cosa scegliere, continuai semplicemente quello che stavo facendo. Sarei uscito tra un minuto o due per vedere se avevano / "Sai, la libellula sarebbe folle. Falla di verde smeraldo, e fanculo! Spaccherebbe i culi!" Uno degli uomini disse. Una donna concordò con lui. Un suono di una decisione presa così andai al / "Avete deciso cosa …" Improvvisamente mi fermai e rimasi a bocca aperta davanti agli uomini e alla donna nel mio negozio. "… prenderete …"br / I tre mi guardarono / L'uomo che aveva parlato mentre ero nel retro era alto, capelli rossi e spalle larghe. Assomigliava quasi a uno di quei giocatori di calcio babbani. Aveva luminosi occhi azzurri e lentiggini. Indossava dei jeans, una maglia dei Linkin Park e una giacca di jeans blu scuro. La sua bocca rimase stupidamente aperta. Era ovvio che non era cambiato molto. Ronald / La donna con loro era di media altezza. I suoi capelli, una volta un cespuglio marrone, le superavano appena le spalle, dritti e lisci. Le sue labbra erano increspate e stranamente mi ricordava della McGranitt. Indossava un semplice prendisole rosa pallido che le superava appena le ginocchia. Era più bella di quando non sembrasse a scuola. Hermione / L'altro uomo era circa della stessa altezza della Granger. Il groviglio di capelli color ebano sembrava così disordinato come aveva a scuola. I suoi penetranti occhi smeraldo ancora bruciavano di un fuoco ardente. Era magro, ma non troppo. La cicatrice nella sua fronte era ormai un debole segno che bisognava cercare per trovarlo. I suoi vecchi occhiali sembravano essere stati abbandonati. I suoi occhi erano più evidenti con questi. Anche l'eyeliner che aveva intorno agli occhi li faceva risaltare molto bene. Indossava dei pantaloni aderenti in pelle nera e una canottiera verde scuro. Aveva muscoli da mostrare grazie agli anni di Quidditch. Dio, era attraente. Harry / "Draco Malfoy?" chiese Potter, l'incredulità era chiara nella sua / Annuendo, lo guardai cautamente. "Hey, ascoltate, se siete qui perché vi ha mandato il ministero, sono pulito sin dalla guerra." Provai con / Per mia grandissima sorpresa, Potter ridacchiò e scosse il capo. "Eravamo qui per una visita. Stiamo pianificando di trasferirci qui. Ma ho deciso di farmi un tatuaggio. Per il loro disappunto." Indicò verso gli altri / Io sorrisi leggermente. "Quindi, hai deciso cosa vuoi farti?" Lui annuì ed indico il tatuaggio che voleva. Io risi e scossi la / Guardandomi perplesso, mi chiese cosa trovavo divertente. Mi tolsi la maglietta nera e mi girai per mostrargli il mio. Quello che voleva era una versione leggermente rivisitata di quel tatuaggio. Si stava ancora muovendo. "È incredibile! Hey, puoi far muovere anche il mio?" Io annuii e gli dissi di seguirmi sul / Dopo che disse alla Granger e a Weasley di curiosare in giro per un po', mi seguì.br / "Siediti e io vado a prendere le cose che mi servono."br / "Ok. E, uh, lo vorrei verde." Disse, sembrando improvvisamente / Io annuii. "Verde smeraldo. Lo so." Sorrisi e tornai da lui con tutto quello che mi serviva. "Non essere così nervoso." Osservai. "Non fa così male come alcuni pensano."br / Lui annuì e mi fissò. "Spalla destra per favore."br / "Io … uh … ho bisogno che ti tolga la canottiera, Potter" Dissi, intimando al mio corpo di comportarsi bene al pensiero di lui a petto / "Oh! Giusto." Si alzò e si tolse la canottiera poggiandosela in grembo mentre si / Scuotendo la testa feci un respiro profondo. "Potter, se devo tatuarti la spalla, devi sederti con il petto rivolto verso lo schienale della sedia. Altrimenti non posso farlo." Dissi, sorridendo / Lui arrossì e fece frettolosamente quello che gli avevo detto. "Scusa. È che ho paura." Farfugliò.br / Prendendo un'altra sedia, mi sedetti accanto a lui con i miei strumenti, pronto per iniziare. "Cerca di stare immobile. Adesso disegno la figura prima di iniziare a tatuare." Stappando la penna, iniziai a disegnare il / Rimanemmo in silenzio per un momento o due prima che si schiarisse la gola. "Da – Da quanto fai questo lavoro?" Mi chiese, guardando fisse le immagini sul / "Circa tre anni e mezzo. Ho fatto il mio primo tatuaggio quattro anni fa. Il mio modo di festeggiare il diploma."br / "Hai frequentato un college babbano?" Mi chiese leggermente / "Mhm. Per quattro anni."br / "Wow." Borbottò. "Specializzazione?"br / "Chimica." Risposi distrattamente, cercando di mantenere la mia attenzione sul contorno da disegnare. Non sulla sensazione della sua pelle sulla / "Avrei potuto aspettarmelo. Intendo dire, andavi bene a Pozioni. Non c'è tanta differenza, non è così?"br / Sospirando, scossi la testa. "C'è una differenza, Potter –"br / "Harry." Mi interruppe. "Chiamami Harry, Malfoy"br / "Lo stesso. È Draco. Comunque, la chimica è un tantino diversa. Non è tutto bollire merda e contare quante volti mescoli qualcosa. È probabilmente più semplice di pozioni. Ma ancora, con Piton come insegnante, niente era semplice." Mi fermai e chiusi la penna. "Devo andare a prenderne una con la punta più fina per le ali."br / Lui annuì ed io presi ciò che mi serviva prima di rimettermi all'opera. Finii le ali ed iniziai l'area attorno alla libellula. Doveva essere una foglia sulla quale si era posata, con gocce d'acqua intorno ad essa. C'avrei messo anima e corpo in quel tatuaggio e lo avrei portato in / Pochi minuti dopo, ero pronto per iniziare il processo di / "Harry, sto iniziando con gli aghi adesso. Voglio solo che tu dia un'occhiata al disegno che ho fatto. Dimmi se c'è qualcosa che non va."br / Lui annuì e si alzò per specchiarsi sullo specchio a figura intera su una delle pareti. Improvvisamente un'immagine di me mentre mi spingevo in lui di fronte a quello specchio mi passò per la mente. Scuotendo la testa, scacciai il pensiero. Era qui solo per un tatuaggio. Una volta andatosene, avremmo continuato con le nostre / Si risedette e mi sorrise, gli occhi smeraldo grandi e felici. "È perfetto finora. Facciamo quello reale ora, se puoi."br / Sorridendo, annuii ed afferrai gli aghi. Iniziai a lavorare sul tatuaggio./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemDragonfly/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" br / Quando ebbi finito, misi giù i miei attrezzi e mi appoggiai allo schienale, ammirando il mio lavoro. Doveva essere uno dei migliori che avessi mai fatto. "Sei libero di andare a vederlo."br / Si alzò ed andò di nuovo allo specchio. Rimase senza fiato mentre ammirava il mio capolavoro. "Mio dio. Draco, è fottutamente stupendo." Si girò verso di me, il sorriso sulle labbra, gli occhi che gli brillavano in / Il desiderio di baciarlo si impossessò di / Harry Potter era sempre stato attraente, ma adesso … era dannatamente bello! Ero così perso nei miei pensieri di come sarebbe stato bello avere le sue labbra su di me, di stringere la sua magra figura, che non mi accorsi che si era avvicinato a me. Venni riscosso dai miei pensieri da lui che mi toccava il / "So che abbiamo avuto le nostre discordie in passato, Draco, ma volevo solo ringraziarti. Ti sei dimostrato niente male." Lui sorrise e il mio cuore si sciolse. "Quando ti ho visto arrivare e salutare, mi aspettavo l'idiota viziato di Hogwarts." Rise. "Sono stato piacevolmente smentito. Grazie per il favoloso tatuaggio, Draco" Si chinò in avanti e premette leggermente le labbra sulle / Ero troppo shoccato per rispondere. Le sue labbra erano morbide come petali, e desiderio divampò in me. Appena prima che si scostasse, misi le mie mani sulle sue guancie e premetti con più forza le mie labbra contro le / Avvicinandosi, avvolse le braccia intorno al mio collo. Quando lo sentii mordicchiare il mio labbro inferiore, approfondii il bacio studiando le sue labbra con la mia lingua. Non esitò a lasciarmi / Dio, era strepitoso. Sapeva di vaniglia e cioccolato. Gemendo, spostai le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo tirai verso di me. Ansò e mi morse leggermente la lingua. Quando stavo per spostarmi, pensando non fosse quello che voleva, spinse i fianchi contro i / Desiderio si accese in me dopo quel contatto e gli afferrai il sedere. Continuò a strusciarsi contro di me ed io potevo sentire il suo membro da sotto i suoi pantaloni. Mi spostai, ansimando e appoggiando la mia fronte contro la / "Hermione e Ron … non torneranno … fino a quando … non li chiamo." Ansimò lui. "Se vuoi … continuare questo …" Suggerì, guardandomi dritto negli / "Oh cazzo, sì." Sussurrai. Nessuno da davanti al bancone riusciva a vedere sul / Le sue labbra si agganciarono di nuovo alle mie e le sue mani andarono verso il bottone e la cerniera dei miei jeans. Una volta disfattosene, le sue mani mi tirarono via anche le mutande. Io gemetti e mi spinsi contro il suo / Scostandosi, ghignò. Lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio, si tolse quegli stuzzicanti pantaloni di pelle. "Scopami, Draco." Sussurrò guardandomi da dietro le sue ciglia abbassate. Si girò e appoggiò a terra anche le mani, il suo sedere nudo di fronte a me, che mi / Ringhiando, mi avvicinai a lui. "Hai bisogno di essere preparato?" Chiesi, sapendo che faceva un male boia quando non lo eri. Lui scosse la testa e mormorò un incantesimo. Subito sentii lubrificante coprire il mio / Afferrando i suoi fianchi, mi spinsi dentro di lui. Gememmo all'unisono quando mi seppellii nel suo dolce sedere. Mi disse di muovermi, e chi ero io per negargli quello che entrambi volevamo. Uscendo lentamente, lo sentii gemere. Quando ero quasi totalmente uscito, mi spinsi nuovamente in / "Ohmiodio." Gemette, spingendosi contro di me. Vedendo che gli piaceva, lo feci di nuovo, spostandomi sempre, cercando di trovare quel / "Draco!" chiamò. Ghignando, mi spinsi nuovamente contro lo stesso punto e venni ripagato da un forte gemito. La sua prostata. "Più forte." Io lo feci. La mia mano andò ad accarezzare la sua erezione. "Oh!" ansimò. "Sto per …" La sua voce / "Vieni per me." Dissi con una voce rauca, anch'io vicino al / I muscoli attorno al mio membro si strinsero mentre il suo corpo era colpito da spasmi di piacere. Venne con un lamento. "Ah! Draco!" Chiamò. Quando il mio nome lasciò le sue labbra in un gemito di passione, io non ce la feci più. I miei fianchi si mossero in avanti mentre mi svuotavo in lui con un / Dopo alcune leggere spinte, uscii da lui e mi rimisi i jeans. Alzandomi, presi la mia bacchetta e mormorai un incantesimo per pulirlo. Sorridendo, si sistemò e si rialzò. "È stato … fantastico." Disse. Mi bacio di nuovo, un bacio lento e delicato. "Forse a volte potremmo rifarlo."br / Sorridendo, annuii. "Mi piacerebbe."br / Mi baciò un'ultima volta prima di lasciare il retro del / /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemDragonfly/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"br / "Hermione? Sì, ho finito. Ok, aspetta." Harry coprì il microfono del telefono. "Possono materializzarsi dentro al negozio?" Chiese. Io annuii e lui le diede la sua / Riattaccò il telefono e si girò verso di me. "Quanto ti devo?" Io sorrisi e scossi la / "Niente. Non preoccuparti. Consideralo un regalo da parte di un amico." Lui sorrise ed annuì.br / "D'accordo. Grazie." Hermione e Ron si materializzarono nel negozio. E io presi una decisione / "Avete detto che stavate pensando di trasferirvi qui, giusto?" Loro annuirono. "Beh, che ne dite se vi porto fuori a cena e vi faccio vedere un po' in giro. Magari vi aiuta a decidere se rimanere oppure no." Sperai di non aver mostrato quanto nervoso / I tre si guardarono ed alzarono le spalle. Voltandosi verso di me, Harry sorrise. "Certo. Non so loro, ma io ho già deciso che rimango. Ho trovato qualcosa che mi tiene qui." Per tutto il tempo mi guardò fisso negli / Hermione e Ron si guardarono confusi mentre noi continuavamo a fissarci a / Finendola lì, scossi la testa. "Beh, lasciatemi solo chiudere e vi porto in un bel ristorante qui vicino."br / /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongemDragonfly/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;"br / Le campanelle della porta suonarono quando qualcuno entrò nel negozio. "Draco?" Qualcuno chiamò.br / "Retro" / "Hey piccolo." Disse Harry, dandomi un bacio sulla guancia. "Com'è andata la giornata?" Si sedette nella sedia / "Noiosa" Fu la mia unica risposta. Lo guardai e sorrisi. Dio, lo amo. Bacia teneramente le sue labbra. "Ma potrebbe diventare più interessante adesso che sei qui."br / Lui sghignazzò ed annuì. "Ho una richiesta." Annuendo, ascoltai. "Voglio un altro tatuaggio." Di nuovo, annuii, aspettando che mi dicesse cosa e dove. "Sul mio braccio sinistro, che sale fino alla spalla, un serpente."br / Io sospirai e scossi la testa "Vuoi che ti animi anche questo, giusto?" Lui annuì. "Certo, amore. Non posso dirti di no." Sarebbe stata la mia / "Grazie. Sai, essere di nuovo qui, in questa sedia, mi fa tornare in mente memorie strepitose di sei mesi fa." Sorrise maliziosamente. "Vuoi aiutarmi a rivivere quei momenti?"br / Io ghignai. "Cazzo, sì."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongem-Fine-/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
